Sangue Black
by Fabri Malfoy
Summary: [NC17] O que pessoas nobres e honradas de tradicionais famílias puro sangue não ousariam contar, Fabri Malfoy conta! Um encontro sensual, um clima de devaneio e o Sr. Lúcio Malfoy todinho pra Ciça!


**Sinopse: **eu naum tenho a **MÍNIMA** vocação pra escrever sinopes (eu te mato, Ly!) mas, ok povo, vou tentar...

**Narcisa Black e Lúcio Malfoy. Alguém por um mero acaso de curiosidade já se perguntou em algum dia "convidativo" de calor como foi que eles se conheceram? Nada de casamentos arranjados... (huahuahua, embora eu ache que foi isso mesmo!), nem um romântico amor a primeira vista nos jardins de Hogwarts (de jeito nenhum!). O que pessoas nobres e honradas de tradicionais famílias puro-sangue não ousariam contar, Fabri Malfoy conta! Um encontro sensual, um clima de devaneio e o Sr. "Lúcifer" (digo, Lúcio, às vezes a gente se engana...) Malfoy todinho pra Cisa (INVEJA!) nessa Nc. Experimentem! **

**N/A.: **Aproveitem meus caros! Uma fic BOA PRA CARAMBA (sim, eu sou modesta!) como Sangue Black naum eh todo dia que se tem o privilégio de ler! Tipo, quem gosta de Narcissa/Lúcio com certeza vai me encher de reviews (espero, neh povo!) e quem naum era muito fanzoca do casal tbm vai acabar gostando.

Então, povuxo, tratem de ler e me elogiarem! Eu sou o tipo de garota que EXIGE elogios!

Beijokas pra todos vcs! Amo-vos!

Fabri Malfoy

**N/B: **Oi, pessoas! Assim... a Fabri esqueceu de avisar que a fic é **dedicada pra mim**. Não, nem é isso, não façam caras... é que a minha N/B original do final do cap, que eu fiz para a betagem, ficou tão extremamente fofa que eu resolvi manter. Sem pedir permissão, aliás, e eu espero que a Fabri não me mate... Mas pra entender a N/B final, vocês precisavam saber disso, ok? Thanks! _Bonne apetit!_

**N/A2: **Eu naum sou loka de te matar, srta. Ly Black, pelos seus coments. fofos e malucos, vou deixar o povo se divertir a vontade com eles! Agora, chega de enrolação, p, que o pessoal tah querendo ler!

**Sangue Black**

Narcisa Black nascera em berço de ouro, no seio de uma das famílias mais respeitáveis e de nobre tradição. Crescera numa mansão requintada protegida pelos mimos dos pais, pelos fortes portões e pelos ideais de pureza e ancestralidade. Decerto por isso, não estranhou o escritório pomposo com as cadeiras aveludadas, a mesa de reunião envernizada, a mesinha de centro e o sofá, cortina e tapeçaria com imagens de cobras, castiçais de ouro e cálices de prata sobre a bandeja de cristal da mesa. O desejo de conhecer o herdeiro Malfoy, de nome que já havia esquecido tomou-a num assalto. Um leve tremor percorreu suas mãos e ela entreteu-se em apaziguar aquele calor novo que surgia em seu peito, enrolando entre os dedos os fios muito finos e loiros de cabelo. O cabelo que lhe descia em ondas leves pelas espáduas; ela recordou-se de quantas vezes lhe disseram que pareciam fios tecidos em ouro puro e combinavam com muita perfeição com seus olhos azuis claros, olhos de um vivaz céu acalorado, olhos que conservavam sua chama e brilho sempre acesos.

Existia um medo de encontrar-se com o herdeiro Malfoy misturado e ultrapassado pelo desejo, pela curiosidade, e delimitado por uma voz incessante e de fala mecânica provinda da sua cabeça, lhe dizendo que o certo a fazer era desistir daquele empreendimento insano de conhecer o homem cujo nome não lembrava. Era apenas Malfoy. Filho de Abraxas Malfoy, um velho arrogante e um tanto desequilibrado pelas doenças próprias da longa idade. Teve medo de imaginar o descendente também como um velho prepotente, manco e atacado pelas doenças senis. Mas não havia o porquê de tal devaneio, era somente excitação pelo desconhecido; o Malfoy em questão completara seus 23 anos a pouco, pelo que soubera, e, com pai e mãe falecidos, reinava absoluto sobre as finanças e posses da família. Um jovem rico e próspero, um sangue puro como ela própria, um amante do luxo como provava a atmosfera palaciana do escritório, e de modo geral, da mansão Malfoy com seus incontáveis quartos, longos e sombrios corredores, a sala magnífica que enchia a vista e abrigava o brasão portentoso em sua parede principal - uma serpente sinuosa enroscada na lâmina de uma espada, com sua língua bifurcada exposta e seus olhos ofídicos inflados de veneno e maldade para quem os fitasse. Malfoy só poderia ser exatamente igual ao que ela concebia com a luz da mente.

Fora um elfo muito baixinho de finos dedos nodosos e olhos arregalados que a conduziu até o cômodo e com uma reverência patética típica de elfos domésticos, se despediu avisando-a de que o patrão não tardaria em vê-la. Narcisa tinha asco e repugnância pelos elfos. Seu casarão era infestado por aqueles seres pequenos, de corpos horríveis, narizes desproporcionais e mãos secas. Viviam pelos cantos da casa atolados de serviços e obrigações, mas eram todos tolos, desprezíveis, meros escravos que deveriam se sustentar com uma porção diária de pão endurecido ou de sobras do almoço. Não eram dignos mesmo de terem sequer o pano imundo que precariamente os cobria.

Entretanto, pensar em elfos era quase tão desprezível quanto vê-los. Ela espantou facilmente aquelas reflexões e deixou seu coração prender-se nas pompas elegantes de onde estava muito bem acomodada. O Malfoy que não tardasse mesmo em chegar porque Narcisa Black não era de esperar por ninguém. Atrasos era coisa de sangues-imundos, bem como a falta de classe e a pobreza. E definitivamente, o jovem que aguardava por certo passava longe de todas aquelas afrontas à raça bruxa. Ele deveria ser orgulhoso e garboso como ela. Ela tinha certeza de que era.

Um ruído de portas ao lado da estante de livros negros e pesados fez-lhe reparar então na biblioteca particular que o recinto ostentava. Ele entraria pelas duas portas de mogno naquele instante, portanto Narcisa teria um segundo para reparar nos livros com uma volúpia que só uma pessoa que amasse ler poderia irradiar. Desde muita pequena, seus pais presenteavam-na com livros sobre bruxos ilustres e feitos realizados pelas sucessivas gerações de alta estirpe. Naqueles universos literários de batalhas e conquistas não havia espaço para os sangue-ruins; eles eram sempre as vítimas humilhadas e derrotadas pelos nobres. Mas, os pensamentos dela foram barrados naquele preciso momento; o descendente Malfoy entrara.

Um rapaz com ares de homem sério, alto, cabelos de um tom de platina pura, rosto muito simétrico de queixo pontudo estendeu a mão aristocrática para um cumprimento respeitoso. Sua mão pequena e quente tocada pela grande e fria do Malfoy lhe encheu os sentidos e produziu uma sensação calorosa que dissipou todo seu receio anterior. O homem tinha um belo porte soberbo, rosto altivo, um sorriso desafiante, olhava-a por cima de sua prepotência. Sim, parecia-se com ela nos gestos, mas tinha algo além que a desconcertou. O olhar.

Não somente era orgulho o que emanava dos olhos de um azul cinzento e gelado. Havia algo de muito cruel neles. Uma essência sombria, uma tempestade de chuva e ventos, um mar em noite sem estrelas. Eles diferiam inteiramente do azul vivo e majestoso que ela possuia em si, mas não pode furtar-se em apreciá-los. Malfoy beijou sua mão cerimoniosamente, fazendo-a pressentir que ele tinha lábios macios, lábios que não tardariam a estar colados com os dela...

- Lúcio Malfoy - se apresentou. Narcisa gostou do som harmonioso do nome e da voz firme e um tanto arrastada que ele articulou. Lúcio... Lúcio... o nome do jovem transmitia a ilusão e o idealismo de alguma coisa boa, quente e galante; um nome que remetia a romances.

- Narcisa Black - sua voz delicada e fina, entretanto decidida e astuta, vibrou como uma onda pelo ar. Carregava um timbre de doçura caprichosa, de garota que sabia ser linda e admirada, que humilhava as outras com sua aparência de fada, com seus pulsos finos, com sua pele de seda e mármore.

- É mais bela do que eu poderia supor. - Lúcio (como aquele nome recém descoberto lhe soava bem!) arrodeou-a e disse-lhe, tocando com as pontas dos dedos os seus cabelos de ouro. - A ancestralidade Black deve orgulhar-se de sua beleza! Horácio Slughorn falou-me de seu encanto, de seu porte de rainha. Eu desejei conhecê-la para comprovar com meus olhos se havia tal tesouro escondido em Hogwarts. E posso afirmar que há.

Lúcio era hábil com as palavras, ela cogitou. Portanto deveria ser hábil em muitos outros departamentos e especialidades. Enquanto lhe elogiava ela iludia-se que nele pudesse existir cortesias suaves e um coração gentil. Não imaginava que o moço tão bem apresentável e cheio dos galanteios também era um Comensal da Morte, um assassino feroz, impiedoso, um homem que devotava sua alma nas artes obscuras e na maldade. Mas isso não era coisa que Narcissa descobriria no primeiro encontro, embora o brilho frio dos olhos dele lhe emanava certos presságios.

- Slughorn me falou muito do senhor, de sua descendência. Ele parece lhe conhecer perfeitamente. - ela introduziu o assunto - Eu jamais pisaria num lugar que não fosse digno para mim.

- Você sabe bem onde está pisando? - ele pegou-a pelas mãos, acariciando-as de leve - Pode ter uma beleza de escultura, mas não sou dado a contemplação. - subiu as mãos pelos braços dela, até chegar em seus ombros - Acho que terei prazer só em beijá-la...

Uma onda renovada de excitação pareceu libertar-se de Narcisa. Ela estava deslumbrante em seu vestido vermelho oculto sobre a capa de viagem negra. Ninguém seria capaz de rechear um vestido com tanta graça como Narcisa Black, foi o que pensou ao se ver refletida no espelho do toucador de seu quarto. As mãos de Malfoy eram frias mas, engraçado, queimavam sobre sua pele como uma chama acesa. Não havia mais como controlar. O desejo de beijá-lo também era dela.

Em instantes, as mãos dele cessaram de arder em seus ombros, e Narcisa o viu contornar a mesa de toalha muito requintada e dirigir-se até a bandeja de cristal. Ela observou o charme de suas vestes e o agitar-se da longa capa negra sobre suas costas. Trajava-se de um linho escuro com detalhes em prata, contrastando furiosamente com os cabelos claríssimos, lisos e que lhe caiam abaixo do pescoço. Pegou duas do conjunto de taças e serviu-as da garrafa de vinho tinto que retirou da cristaleira. Voltou-se, sério e pálido.

- Vinho? - Narcisa confirmou. Ele lhe estendeu uma das taças, mas antes que Narcisa pudesse recebê-la, Lúcio pegou sua mão no ar e encaminhou-a para o meio de suas pernas.

Ela estremeceu com o volume que sentiu entre os dedos, mas por nada no mundo que tiraria sua mão dali. Começou a acariciá-lo e quanto mais tateava suas partes, mais elas pareciam sobressaltarem-se. Ele, então, sem retirar a mão dela, aproximou seus lábios, envolvendo-a num beijo primeiramente sutil.

- O senhor... - tentou dizer entre o beijo, mas sua língua de repente estava muito ocupada pelo toque da de Lúcio. Um frenesi louco lhe tomou durante aquele beijo de tempo incalculável, e, quando sentiu que ele se acabaria, fechou sua mão direita na nuca de Malfoy, prolongando o contato de sua boca, intensificando a massagem entre suas línguas.

- Não me chame de senhor, por hoje - Lúcio liberou-a do beijo na boca e percorreu seu delicado pescoço com os lábios, sorvendo o perfume que emanava da pele e dos cabelos dela, para após inesperadamente paralisar toda ação, com um olhar intenso: - Abra minhas calças! - ordenou.

- Ahn...? - ela estava muito envolvida em acariciá-lo sobre a roupa que não o ouviu direito.

- Minhas calças... abra! - ele encaminhou a mão dela até o fecho.

Ao invés de abrir, porém, girou o corpo sobre o dele, caindo ambos no sofá ao lado da mesinha de centro, sentando em seu colo, colando quadril com quadril, e com toda sua malícia de Black iniciou um movimento ritmado de seu corpo que manteve por um longo tempo, enquanto percorria suas mãos pelo peito amplo, pelas costas, abrindo-lhe as abotoaduras da capa e ignorando propositalmente o fecho das calças. Narcisa Black sabia ser muito má quando queria.

- Chega... deixe-me tomá-la! - sussurrou furioso, sentindo o membro latejar dentro das vestes, ela o excitando de modo avassalador, Malfoy temeu não reter o prazer que ameaça explodir dentro dele a qualquer instante.

- Não é homem suficiente para agüentar? - ela provocava-o de tal modo que sentia-se totalmente dona da situação. Lúcio respirou fundo - Vou testar sua resistência - falou no ouvido dele, dando-lhe uma mordidinha na orelha - Quero saber se um Malfoy é tão resistente quanto um Black... - e intensificou o movimento com um propósito ferrenho.

Mas Malfoy estava determinado em não dar o braço a torcer. Levou sua mente para outros pensamentos e no entanto, o corpo dela não permitia que sua mente fosse desligada, ele sentia a boca, as mãos, a pele e o quadril dela. Seu corpo ardia, mas tentou imaginar coisas absurdas e terríveis como sangue-ruins invadindo sua mansão ou mesmo a descoberta de trouxas em sua árvore genealógica, tudo em vão. Se não agisse imediatamente, ela lhe venceria.

Deitando-a bruscamente sobre o estofado, rolou por sobre ela, abrindo ele mesmo as calças, desatando a capa e revelando o peito quente que desejava o roçar daqueles seios firmes. Tirou-lhe o vestido inteiramente, e seu impulso mais urgente foi beijar o colo macio dela, alternando em pequenos beijos até tocar com os lábios os mamilos durinhos, circundá-los com a língua, sugá-los levemente, vê-los enrijecerem-se mais e mais a medida que ela entrava numa total libido, pronta para recebê-lo dentro de seu corpo.

As mãos firmes e delicadas de Narcisa ainda estavam abaixo dele, enlouquecendo-o com as carícias que fazia em seu membro. Eram mãos rápidas e enérgicas como duas pombas brancas. Ele não lembrava-se de ter sentido um prazer desesperado como o que então lhe invadia e muito dessa sensação era causada pelo toque especial dela. Porque Narcisa era especial; não poderia ser de outra forma, seu corpo todo reagia ao comando daquelas pequenas mãos.

As pernas dela foram se afastando naturalmente para recebê-lo. Narcisa estava a um passo de perder o que as mulheres de sua família chamavam de honra. Não importava. Contava seus quase dezessete anos e sua natureza de moça não saberia mais esperar. Lúcio Malfoy não passava de um estranho perante um julgamento racional, mas naquele clima de desejo e sensualidade era o homem ao qual desejava entregar-se. Não havia explicações; seu corpo queria Malfoy, simplesmente.

Sentiu ele lhe penetrar, uma sensação nova e estranha; parecia que seu corpo era invadido, tomado... E ainda assim, era tremendamente bom. Antes, não conseguia imaginar as sensações de ser penetrada, cogitava apenas que poderia ser um ato doloroso. Talvez fosse a sua excitação máxima que estaria impedindo a dor, não sabia... o fato é que não doía. Malfoy iniciava estocadas, num movimento intenso de se aprofundar em seu corpo, de invadi-la na sua mais secreta intimidade. Narcisa descobria uma mágica nova...

O prazer era a mágica. Aqueles movimentos de posse lhe provocaram um prazer forte, um gozo inexplicável, mágico. Então era essa a mais primitiva e intensa das mágicas! A magia do instinto sexual, da conservação, da existência.

Seu sangue corria livremente nas veias, chegava ao coração, lhe subia pelas têmporas. Aquele sangue nobre e forte, o sangue Black. O sangue que a tudo resistia, o sangue da determinação, da coragem. Ela pode sentir igualmente o sangue Malfoy dele vibrar em cada célula, em cada parte do corpo. Era a mistura dos sangues, a união. Lúcio fez seu derradeiro esforço e, alucinado pelo prazer, gozou intensamente. A prova cabal. Narcissa era _de fato _muitoespecial.

- Eu... não sei o que dizer - ela falou mansamente, deitada sobre o peito do Malfoy, suas pernas entrelaçadas, alisando-o com os dedos.

- Não diga nada - a voz arrastada veio de muito perto, com um sussurro fraco. Lúcio Malfoy tinha os olhos fechados, as mãos acariciavam lentamente o colo dela. - Você agora é minha, senhorita Black - acrescentou na mesma voz lenta - e não há nada que possa modificar isto.

- A minha vontade pode! - disse ela de repente, com jeito de superioridade ferida.

- Sua vontade? - ele riu-se com um certo desdém - A sua vontade é ser minha!

- Você é que quer ser meu, Malfoy. - olhou-o nos olhos. Malfoy abafou seu riso, volúvel sob o olhar dela e isso o incomodou de certa forma. Ele não gostava de ser desvendado em seus sentimentos, será que estava tão óbvio assim o seu encanto?

- Então, comece a me chamar de senhor, Sra. Narcisa Black Malfoy! - falou muito próximo, retornando a beijá-la daquela forma que Narcissa julgava ser a melhor que poderia existir.

Ela não poderia saber o que o futuro lhe reservava, e, no entanto, naquele momento em que ouviu seu nome já tinha uma certeza: sabia ao menos ao lado de quem percorreria esse futuro.

**

* * *

**

**N/B: **AHHHHHH! _(-dando um berro realmente histérico-)_ DEDICADA PRA MIM! SANGUE BLACK DEDICADA PRA MIM! OH MY GODNESS! OH! OH! POR TUDO QUE HÁ DE MAIS SAGRADO! POR MEUS ALL-STARS E POR MEUS LIVROS DE HP! SANGUE BLACK PRA MIM!

_(-desmaia, bate com a cabeça na parede, morre, a alma sai, olha pra o PC, se toca de que SIM, EH REAL, Sangue Black eh dedicada SIM pra ela e trata de voltar rapidinho pra o corpo que ressuscita de imediato-)_

MIGA! ASSIM VC ME FAZ TER UM TRECO DE VERDADE! SÓ PORQUE EU TÔ APAIXONADA POR SANGUE BLACK! POR QUE É A NC MAIS MARAVILHOSA DO MUNDO! PQ EH DEDICADA PRA MIM! SOH POR ISSOOOO!

Minha opinião! _(-chorando de pasmalidade-)_ Essa pessoa _(-aponta para o PC-)_ quer a MINHA opinião! A minha! Essa ESCRITORA REVELAÇÃO DO SÉCULO XXI quer a MINHA singela e rebaixada opiniãozinha! A minha! Ah, quem sou eu! Quem sou eu perante a SB! _(-súbita crise de identidade-)_

Acontece que eu NÃO SEI O QUE DIZER! O que eu vou dizer?

_(-alguém se mete na cena de desespero que se desenrola-)_

_- Diz pra ela que é uma das melhores NCs que você já leu na sua vida, ué. Que você está em choque, está catatônica de bestalidade e que está fazendo showzinho. O máximo que ela pode fazer depois é chamar os caras da camisa de força. _

- MILLE! MINHA SALVADORA! FALA ISSO PRA ELA! EU NÃO CONSIGO! EU AINDA ESTOU ENTALADA DE BESTALIDADE APRECIATIVA CRÔNICA!

_- Eu não, deus me livre. Fala você, ué. _

- MILLE! se jogando aos pés da garota, que mantém a pose superior FALA PRA ELA! POR FAVOR! POR FAVORZINHO!

_- Ah, qual é. Você não tem sido muito boazinha comigo na minha fic ultimamente. Eu ainda tenho os vergões dos dedos do Draco tentando me estrangular, lembra?_

- FALA PRA ELA! FALA PRA ELA QUE A NC EH LINDA, EH PERFEITA, EH MARAVILHOSA, E QUE ELA DEVE PUBLICAR IMEDIATAMENTE!

_(-Mille dá de ombros e se vira para o monitor-)_

_- Ela mandou dizer que gostou. _

- Que eu AMEI! Que eu nem tenho mais PALAVRAS!

_- Ly, sua anta, ela está ouvindo! Por que EU tenho que repetir?_

- PORQUE EU TÔ MANDANDO! _(-esquecendo o linha-durismo-)_ POR FAVOR! DIZ PRA ELA QUE O LÚCIO É UM GOSTOSO MARAVILHOSO! QUE ELA CAPTOU A ESSÊNCIA BLACK NA NARCISA! QUE EU ADOREI CADA UMA DAS DESCRIÇÕES! QUE EU VOU ME MUDAR PRA O MUNDO DOS SONHOS DAS NCS DELA!

- _(-olhando novamente para o monitor-)_ É, você conseguiu fazer ela surtar, parabéns.

- CALE A BOCA, PERSONAGEM TRAIDORA! DIGA PRA ELA QUE GOSTOU.

_- Eu gostei. _

- Muito bem! Agora já de volta para a sua fic!

_- Mal agradecida! Ok, eu já estava indo MESMO!_

_(-um portal de tempo e espaço se abre ao lado do PC e Mille some por ele resmungando e rolando os olhos. Ly volta ao estado, hum, normal.-) _

Muito bem, dona Fabrícia. _(-pondo as luvas pretas-)_ Você, mais Ncs. Público _(-olhar penetrante-) _reviews NOW. Ela merece, vocês sabem. Fabri, não me torture mais dessa maneira insana. Ah, eu amo você.

Ly Anne Black.

PS: A Mille a quem eu me refiro é Mille Adrinna Snape, da minha fic O Diário de Mille Snape. XD.


End file.
